Tonald Loke
|-|Real Life= |-|YouTube Avatar= Summary Tonald Loke (real name Tone Loke) or Downward Thrust is a YouTuber and a prominent figure in EFAP. As a YouTuber, he reviews video games, gaming market statistics, and business practices of video games and their publishers. As an EFAP figure, he is known as Tonald Loke or Slownald Loke. His "Slownald" name was derived for his voice played at half speed. He was presented as Dadald Loke, about Downward Thrust's reference to his father in a video. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A '''| '''2-C Name: 'Tonald Loke, Downward Thrust, Tone Loke, Slownald, Dadald '''Origin: 'YouTube/EFAP 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''33-34 '''Classification: '''YouTuber, God, Pirate, Leader of the IGC '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation (With the Artificial Barrier of Blockage), The Force, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Magic, Holy Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon meteors or other epic celestial objects), Light Manipulation, Slowness Manipulation (Can slow down anyone or anything), Flight, Transformation (Can transform into a dragon or an eagle), Weapon Mastery '''Attack Potency: Large Planet level (His battle with the Don, destroyed Starkiller Base) | Low Multiverse level (Tonald's combat abilities are unknown, he's most likely as powerful or equal to The Don, as both have fought each other, although that battle destroyed Starkiller Base. However, Tonald has defeated his "Guardian" Goliath, who has fought Fred several times. Tonald should be equal to the Don, but below the creator of the EFAPverse Fred the Cosmic Chicken) Speed: Immeasurable '(Comparable to other beings like the Don, Bigideas, and Goliath) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class '''| At least '''Low Multiversal Durability: Universe level Stamina: 'High 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range | Low Multiversal 'Standard Equipment: 'Video games consoles 'Intelligence: '''Average. Although Tonald is the leader of the Intellectual Gaming Community, he's not as smart as he thinks. The EFAP crew makes fun of him and his vids, but at the same time praises them and Tonald himself. Loke has also stated such things as "Just because it's bad, doesn't mean it's bad". Tonald has acted like a kid several times. '''Weaknesses: '''Upload Schedule and Criticism. Tonald's greatest weakness, however, is Cooked Carrots. He despises them. Cooked Carrots also give Tonald nightmares. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Artificial Barrier of Blockage: '''A barrier that's created by Tonald. The barrier can be invisible and can grow to any size from a small shield to a large wall. *'Artificial Sword of Stabbage: A sword that was created by Tonald, it was used in the battle against the Don, to prove who was stronger. *'''Slowness: '''This is Tonald's most well-known ability. He can slow down anything including himself, usually, Loke's voice is the part of him that is slowed. Gallery Others '''Notable Victories: Goliath Notable Losses: MauLer Inconclusive Matches: The Don Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:YouTube Category:YouTubers Category:Rora Raro's Profiles Category:EFAP Category:Gods Category:Pirates Category:Americans Category:Real Life People Category:Forcefield Users Category:Force Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Holy Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2